I guess we're roomies
by freelancewhale
Summary: After escaping from the scene of a coughterriblecough crime Draco and Hermione find themselves stuck in the Room of Requirements. They have to fulfil a series of challenges together but will they cooperate? OOC, AU, Dramione. A two author story.
1. Chapter 1

**I guess we're roomies…**

**Authors:** Halbloodprincess2 and Mrs. Panda Eyes

**Introduction:** Well, hello all who have decided read our story! Just to clear a few things out Draco's POV is written by Halfbloodprincess2, and Hermione's POV is written by Mrs. Panda Eyes. This is a piece of work written by two authors, and we hope you enjoy it! (P.S R&R and we'll drop by and check out your stories too!)

**Summary:** After escaping from the scene of a coughterriblecough crime Draco and Hermione find themselves stuck in the Room of Requirements. When they have to fulfil a series of challenges one question is posed, will they survive?

**Disclaimer:** Alas we have to give all credit to JK…

* * *

**Draco's POV**

So, this is how it all began. I finish dinner, and I want to go the library. I manage to get Pansy the leech off of me, and I start going towards the library. So I walk in and the whole place is trashed, and when I mean trashed, it is horrible. All the pages of all the books lying everywhere, the shelves broken and no one is in there. I go there with her and examine the place, feeling all international spy-like. Then I realized I was being out of character, so I decided to lean against the wall and smirk, waiting for someone to come. Then Granger comes in….why her? Granger gasps and runs towards the puddle of pages and dramatically screams,

"WHY! They were so young!" ….

Well ok, she doesn't, I'm exaggerating. She just goes to the pile and picks up pages and gasps. Then we hear the screaming of Madam Pince and screams bloody murder. She was hyperventilating, about to faint, when Filch assured her that they will expel the student from school who did this. Then she put a smug expression on her face, liking the idea. I thought she was an innocent old woman. Then I realized that me and Granger were right there, right in the middle of the scene of the crime. Then I look at Granger who was standing next to me, looking stunned. Then I screamed,

"RUN GRANGER!" and we made a run for it.

I never knew she could run so fast. Maybe all those years running away from Pothead and Weasel gave her these extraordinary skills. But then I realized that she likes those freaks, she was just talented in running. We ran and ran down until we reached this door. She opens it and jumps in, and I do the same thing, just hotter, because I am hotter. Then the door closes shut and here I am now.

Stuck in the Room of Requirements with the know-it-all Granger. Deep down, I think that old kook Dumbledore has to do something about it. The door has now suddenly disappeared and I'm here, contemplating suicide. You know why I'm contemplating suicide? Because Granger here is screaming

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT" and hyperventilating and mumbling something about "life ruined" …"parents will kill me" and other things like that. What the hell am I supposed to do? Comfort her? Hell no, I'm sitting here, wondering why there is no mirror here. So then I have a brilliant idea. I take out my wand. No seriously, for about a couple of seconds there because of my panic, I forget that I am a wizard. Shame on me! Then I scream,

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN WE'RE MAGICAL!"…

And she doesn't reply…Then she starts whimpering, and I say,

"Granger what in God's name are you doing?"

She looks at me.

"You sound like you're…." I pause for a second "…pleasuring yourself and I don't really want to be stuck in the room of requirements with a masturbating Granger, not matter HOW much it's turning me on."

Then I look away in shame and disgust, having a very disturbing mental image that makes me want to puke. And after what I said, I realized that I was wrong. Very, very, very wrong. Because then Granger got up, her eyes bulging, and she looked like she was going to attack me, kill me, then eat me for dinner. Then I started screaming

"GRANGER FOR GODS SAKE GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!".

But she wouldn't listen. I was about to start crying but then a paper swiveled onto the table we had in the middle of the room. It says,

"_For the quarreling couple to be set free, you have to listen to me. You must fulfill a series of challenges by next week, or you will not leave until you are old and meek!_"

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

SHIT, OH SHIT, SHIT SHIT SHITTY SHIT SHIT! Oh my god, I'm going to be expelled, EXPELLED! I'm head girl too, why oh why oh why? Right that's it I'm officially ruined, all I wanted was a nice stroll round the castle then go check out the library in case Madam Pince had any new charm catalogues in, but NO, Draco fucking Malfoy had to go and ruin it for me. What are my parents going say! I'm so dead…..WHY OH WHY OH WHY OH WHY OH WHY….Hermione Anne-Marie Granger calm yourself woman! For goodness sake if you could look at yourself in a mirror, you'd be quite frankly ASHAMED. Now take deep breaths, in….and out….IN….and out…. There you go! All you needed was a bit of composure!

"Granger what in God's name are you doing?" exclaims a disgusted voice from behind me, "You sound like you're…." The voice pauses for a second "…pleasuring yourself and I don't really want to be stuck in the room of requirements with a masturbating Granger, no matter HOW much it's turning me on."

My blood boils at this comment and I swing round ready to throttle the life out of the voice, hands outstretched eyes bulging I charge across the room towards Malfoy screaming. His eyes widen and he freezes like a rabbit caught in car headlights. "GRANGER!" he bellows leaping out of the way just in time, "GRANGER FOR GODS SAKE GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!"

My chest heaves and I struggle for breath, ugh I'm so unfit, especially after running god knows how many miles from Madam "Psycho" Pince and Filch. I look at Malfoy cowering in the corner (God he's so pathetic…I'm saying God waaaaay too much) and note with pleasure his look of surprise and fear. I think about tormenting him but decide against it, if I'm stuck in the room of requirements with Malfoy I'd rather not waste any breath on him. Instead I flop down on the floor and close my eyes, ugh! Wait…you're probably all thinking what the fuck! Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy known enemies in the room of requirements?

Okay let me explain. It all started, oh my goodness what do I sound like? But yeah, whatever, basically it was a normal day, get up, wash face, get dressed, go down to breakfast, go to class. All pretty normal stuff. So I'll cut to the chase, after dinner I separated from Ron and Harry wanting to have an evening stroll around the castle ground to blow away a few cobwebs, and then go see if the charm catalogues I'd ordered earlier in the week were available from the library. So having finished my walk around the grounds I headed up towards the library.

I knew something was wrong as soon as entered the corridor. The library door was flung wide open and a few stray book pages fluttered lightly in the wind. I start to run towards the doors and into the scene of devastation I wanted to shout "WHY? They were so young!" but barely held it in realising that if anyone were to actually hear me I'd find myself carted off to a mental hospital before you could say "I Love Books". I slow down and finally settle into a fast walk. The library was absolutely TRASHED. Books everywhere, torn, battered, spines broken, tables overturned, shelves smashed - it was like a grave yard. I finger the broken books imagining all the lost knowledge…when a noise behind me startles me and I jump up in alarm. Draco Malfoy leans against the wall smirking his oh so annoying smirk…even if it IS trademark. I wonder what Malfoy is doing HERE is a LIBRARY (see how I stressed the words?) but before I can ask him, I am interrupted when a scream rings through the room. Oh my god it's "Psycho" Pince I think…and I'm here at the crime scene. Uhoh…. She's now screaming bloody murder and I hear someone else join her.

"Don't worry my love…" ohmigod its Filch, "Psycho" Pince and Filch, wait till I tell the boys! 'Hermione' I chide myself, now isn't the time.

"Don't worry my love, I swear that whoever did this will be hanging in my office by the end of the day and I will see personally that they are expelled from Hogwarts" I can hear them moving quickly towards us and behind me Malfoy screams "RUN GRANGER!" I didn't need telling twice. I sprinted after him my boobs swinging wildly.

'A place to hide! A place to hide!' I think desperately, up ahead a door appears in the stonework, Malfoy yanks open the door and we tumble inside, the door slamming shut behind us. We wait there in the dark crouching with our eyes (well I say _we_ I didn't give a toss about what Malfoy was doing) clamped shut. We hear the two "lovers" charge past yelling obscenities and Malfoy has the common sense (oh crap, did I just say MALFOY had common sense….) to turn on some lights.

"Err Granger…"

"What!" I snap not in the mood to talk, especially not with Malfoy.

"We may have a problem…"

"You think? We have "Psycho" Pince and her lover Filch on the rampage looking for us, and I'm hiding in the room of requirements with YOU, I'd never have guessed" I sneered at him.

"Well if you'd actually open your god damn eyes Granger you would see there is no door in the room. We are stuck."

My eyes fly open and my jaw drops. He's right. The room's quite small, not so small we have trouble maneuvering but small enough that I can see we have no door.

"OH NO! THERE'S NO DOOR! WHAT ARE WE GUNNA DO?" I cry, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"Good observation mudblood, but I mentioned that 5 minutes ago, for someone who's meant to be smart you are exceptionally dumb.

I groan and shut my eyes again sliding down the wall, and well yeah...that's where you found me….

"What the…" starts Malfoy I climb up and wander over to him to see what he's "What the'ing" about. There's a note on the table, curious I lean over and read it:

"_For the quarrelling couple to be set free, you have to listen to me. You must fulfill a series of challenges by next week, or you will not leave until you are old and meek!"_

My forehead creases as I frown, my brain processing the information. Then it hits me.

Oh crap…

* * *

Ok…ok...So Mrs. Panda Eyes wrote more than me! Sue me...:P

We have the second chapter completed too, so if you would like to see more ASAP go and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess we're roomies…**

**Authors:** Halbloodprincess2 and Mrs. Panda Eyes

**Introduction:** Again Draco's POV is written by Halfbloodprincess2, and Hermione's POV is written by Mrs. Panda Eyes. This is a piece of work written by two authors, and we hope you enjoy it!

**Summary:** After escaping from the scene of a coughterriblecough crime Draco and Hermione find themselves stuck in the Room of Requirements. When they have to fulfil a series of challenges one question is posed, will they survive?

**Disclaimer:** Again...that wonderful woman JK

**Chapter Notes:** Umm well yes, here is chapter two, personally I (Mrs. Panda Eyes) prefer this to chapter 1, but that's up to you to decide! Please read and review we love it so much! We've started chapter 3...soooooooooooo the more you review the sooner it gets up, right? Right.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

Oh great, we're absolutely screwed. I want to go cry in a corner. Seriously, I do, and badly. Then Granger gets up and paces and kicks the table, and screams and shouts obscenities.

"Flipping heck Granger" I say whilst laughing, "You really must learn to keep your temper under control!"

Then she shoots me this death glare, and I start whistling tunelessly. I do it in an annoying manner to bother the hell out of her…And it works! She's getting even more frustrated!

"Well!" she asks.

I want to bother her even more so I say,

"Well what?"…

Well, to talk I have to stop whistling, so I did. Then her eyes do that weird bulging thing again, and I get scared. I know, this is so unlike me to get scared of that mudblood, but yah. I really should stop saying mudblood, I sound like my father. I do NOT want to be my father, because, personally, I think his idol is that muggle doll, Barbie, no I'm not kidding. I want to say something about her hair and her eyes so I say,

"What's wrong with your eyes, Fuzzy-Hair?" …Where did that insult come from, I'm really losing my touch…

"Well, what are we going to do? I mean we're stuck in here, don't you think we ought to start trying to get out?"…Well DUH we have to WAIT if we want to get out because that stupid note did say that we have to do a series of challenges and it's not like I know them. Plus, when we do get the challenge, it's not like I'm going to do any of the dirty work. I might sweat, and sweating does not do well for my hair. I mean, after Quidditch, I can shower, but God knows there isn't a shower here, and I will NOT bathe in front of…urgh…Granger. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Granger grabs me by the wrist and is dragging me across of the floor and I'm kicking and yelling across the room. I lose all my self dignity and start screaming, so maybe, JUST MAYBE, she'll stop.

"GRANGER!" I say in my most manly voice, writhing on the floor, "LEMME GO YOU MUDBLOOD, OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Then she laughs and said some points: "I doubt it because A) if you were planning to do something to me you would have done it by now, and B) if you do harm me and render me incapable then you're left on your own with no help from me whatsoever. So quit your moaning and help me think of a way to get out of here"

Then she lets go of me and I crawl away, cursing and rubbing my wrists, that girl is strong. Seriously, she thinks she's sooo smart! Then I say something that I know will shut her face up.

"Look you insufferable-know it all did you even _read _the note on that table? It says we have to complete a number of tasks, and I don't know about you but the only things in this room that I can see, apart from us, is a chair and a table, NO TASKS. So I reckon we're just going to have to wait here until they give us one."

I sit down and start worrying. I wonder who 'they' are. Who set us up? Who came up with these challenges? My chain of philosophical thought is broken with Granger's annoying singing. Yes, Granger, Singing.

"Granger…"

I say, getting really annoyed. She mumbles something like hmm… And then I say, "Shut it"…Then she starts blushing and I just roll my eyes. I notice that Granger is checking me out, I see it even though my eyes are closed, I can tell her eyes are roaming all over me. I know what she's thinking. I bet she's thinking that I'm hot. Well, actually, I don't think she is half bad herself. So what if she has a big burnt bush for her hair, it's what inside that counts. HA…who am I kidding? This is Granger! Hahahahaha, ok I crack myself up, no seriously. I'm hot and funny; this is too much for ANY girl to handle. Well, I've always wondered why Hermione is the only one who can resist my charges. Wait, hold up, rewind, did I just call her Hermione? There I did it again, no, no! STOP! Why is Granger rubbing her hands and have an evil smirk on her face…She's up to something, and I don't think it's a very good something.

I will proceed to make a list of things why I hate her

She is an insufferable-know it all

She has been my object of mockery for 6 ½ years, and I'm not going to stop now, am I?

She was in the Order

She is in Gryffindor

We are known arch-nemesis, I mean seriously. Voldemort is dead, but that idiot pointed his wand the wrong way and blew himself up to pieces. I told my dad that he was a waste of time, but would he listen to me? NO…he would just go and play with his barbies…

Blaise and Pansy would skin me alive for ever thinking of her.

She is too smart to go out with a person like me

No wait. REWIND. CUT OUT POINT 7. What has gotten into me? WHERE DID MY PARENTS GO WRONG? Ok, ok, so I must get myself off the topic of Granger. Lets thing of something…random. Broomsticks, yes. I wonder if Hermione owns a broomstick. I wonder if she has ever seen a broomstick. Haha…I'm too perverted for my own good. I wonder if Hermione would like to see my broomstick…hmm…

Then Hermione jumps, and knocks over a chair. I groan, because I can see what's coming, total disaster and chaos. I fall off the table I am currently lying on and land with a thud. Man, it hurt. I thought I would never be able to have kids, and Granger's prolonged and annoying laughter isn't helping my current situation. Along with my manhood, I think I sprained my ankle too… She's laughing, and laughing, and LAUGHING AND LAUGHING…I HOPE SHE DIES OF LAUGHTER. DIE GRANGER DIE DIE DIE! THEN AFTER A WHOLE FUCKING HALF AN HOUR SHE STOPS LAUGHING. Grr…I'm so pissed at her. Then I groan again, wanting to get up to kill myself, but I can't. Then she starts talking, gosh I hate her, "Malfoy, Are you alright down there?"

What kind of stupid question is that?

"Yes everything's peachy down here" I reply, my voice absolutely wrenched in sarcasm "I just _love_ to spend my naps lying on the floor in extreme pain whilst having _you_ laugh yourself silly. Yup all in all I'm doing GREAT."

Then she looks like a constipated monkey, trying to hold in her laugh. She comes towards me and grimaces. Then I scream

"GET OFF ME!"

I don't want her near me…what if I get Gryffindor cooties? Then she gets annoyed and says something about wanting her to help and bla bla. I say yes, because I want to walk. She holds me up and I start screaming because my ankle feels like its broken all because of that stupid Granger and her probably perverted thoughts. Shame. Then she says,

"Don't be such a wimp, this can easily be repaired, honestly, anyone would think you'd lost an arm…though that happened to Harry and he didn't act HALF as badly as you just did".

Gosh, again with the Harry. The all knowing Pothead. The super smart idiot. Ha, he couldn't kill Voldemort. Voldemort killed himself. And he got all the glory.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" I mimic in a whiny voice, "I don't see what all the fuss is about with him, stupid pot head."

I am feeling a tad jealous about him, though I don't' know why. I notice that she's advancing towards me brandishing her wand…oh god….no…oh god she's going to kill me I think desperately. I try to hop away but she pushes me back into the seat and taps her wand on my ankle, for God's sake, I have no idea what she is doing. Then I scream,

"GRANGER WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?"

I swear I heard her mumble a "Yes", but I think it's my imagination. Then I realize she fixed my ankle. I am grateful, very grateful, but I just strut away, acting like I don't care. I'm acting like my dad again. That means I'm acting like an emotionless Barbie. Someone save me.

Then a piece of paper flutters onto the polished table. Granger and I glance at it and make a run for it.

"SHOVE OFF FERRET-BOY" she screams…That is getting old now.

"GET LOST KRUM LOVER" haha…new insult. I think this one is pretty good. I jump over the chair, getting to the paper first. It says:

_You must sing a romantic duet, and there is no exception you must do it! "Can I have this Kiss Forever" is just fine, if you don't complete this you will be blamed for the library crime. _

I'm gaping at it. This can't be true, this isn't happening. No. "You'll never guess what…" I hand her the piece of parchment.

We are so screwed, so SO screwed.

**Hermione's POV**

"ARRRRRGH!" I shout in frustration, kicking the leg of table. DAMN that was a bad idea, not only am I on the run from "Psycho" Pince and Filch, hiding/stuck in the room of requirements with bloody Malfoy, but I _now_ have horrendous shooting pains in my foot. Great. Absolutely _great_!

"Flipping heck Granger" laughs Malfoy, "You really must learn to keep your temper under control!" I shoot him a death glare, and he pretends to whistle (badly – whether this is on purpose or if he really is crap I don't know) his eyes roaming the room.

"Well?" I ask.

"Well what?" he replies somewhat impatient, ceasing his whistling (thank god!) to glare at me. I send him a meaningful look my eyes bulging (they do that a lot don't they?) but quickly stop when Malfoy takes a few steps back and asks

"What's wrong with your eyes Fuzzy-Hair?"

I laugh, I don't know where he gets his insults from these days, they're pathetic, really, really pathetic.

"Well, what are we going to do? I mean we're stuck in here, don't you think we ought to start trying to get out?" I ask in disbelief, I thought Malfoy would be the first to complain being stuck here with a "muggle-born" (I refuse point blank to use "mudblood" and this is the last time you will here me say it, from now on I shall replace it with the words "gorgeous, smart, cute, funny, out-going, enjoyable to be with, kind girl," no wait that's too long…oh fuck it what the hell!). Then again he _is_ a Malfoy, and probably doesn't wanna do the dirty work himself in case he breaks a fingernail, so he's just waiting until I get soooo pissed that I do it all myself and then when we DO get out, he'll claim all the credit. Well no siree, he can forget THAT idea! He's going to pitch in whether he likes it or not! I march over to where he is lolling on the only chair in the room and fasten my hand onto his wrist dragging him kicking and yelling across the room.

"GRANGER!" he squeals, writhing on the floor, "LEMME GO YOU GORGEOUS, SMART, CUTE, FUNNY, OUT-GOING, ENJOYABLE TO BE WITH, KIND GIRL, OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

I snort (not a very attractive sound but it can't be helped), "I doubt it because A) if you were planning to do something to me you would have done it by now, and B) if you do harm me and render me incapable then you're left on your own with no help from me whatsoever. So quit your moaning and help me think of a way to get out of here" I release him and he crawls away cursing. Once a reasonable distance from me he stands up and turns to face me.

"Look you insufferable-know it all did you even _read _the note on that table? It says we have to complete a number of tasks, and I don't know about you but the only things in this room that I can see, apart from us, is a chair and a table, NO TASKS. So I reckon we're just going to have to wait here until they give us one." He hops onto the table and lies down sighing.

As much as it pains me to admit it, he is right. I send him a withering look and sit down on the chair. 'Lalalalalalalala' I sing in my head, I've only been here 5 minutes and I'm already cracking up, I wonder how I will cope after a week, I'll probably be stark raving mad thinking everyone is out to kill me…

"Granger." Malfoy warns.

"Hmm..?" I tilt my head only half listening to him, I'm wondering how long it will be before I'm missed by Harry and Ron, maybe even Ginny.

"Shut it."

My face flushes scarlet as I realise that I'd actually been singing out loud instead of in my head like I thought I had been momentarily before. I fidget uncomfortably on the wooden chair and sneak a glance at Malfoy. He's lying on his back with his eyes closed; one arm flung carelessly over his stomach the other underneath his head. His platinum blonde hair is all over the place and I resist the urge to comb it and pat it down, just like I do every time I see Harry. His face has matured, it's lost the boyish look it once had and I notice he has quite high cheekbones to add to his delicate features. I mean if you think about it - really, really think about it, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really think abou it - he's fairly good-looking…..I smack my forehead ("Hey Granger save some for me!"). What am I thinking? Malfoy is _not _good-looking. Nope. Noooway. Nuhuh. Nope. Nope. Nooo way. Hahaha no…

Oh who am I kidding he's gorgeous! But there is _no way_, that's for sure, that I am going to act on it. I mean come on he's made my life a living hell for what, coming on 6 and a half years now? Ooooh I should make a list I think with excitement, a list for why I won't act on my feelings. 'Goodie', I smile, rubbing my hands together.

He is a stupid, arrogant, inconsiderate berk

He's made my life hell for 6 ½ years

His father is a death eater

He is in Slytherin

Known arch-nemesis (well now Voldemort's gone that is - stupid man imagine pointing your wand the wrong way round when you shout Avada Kedava and blowing yourself to smithereens)

Harry and Ron would go berserk and murder him (_reason: see above_)

He's so gorgeous and would never go with a bookish nobody like me

NO! Erase that last one! He's so gorgeous and would never go with a bookish nobody like me. I sigh with relief. Okay so the subject of Draco Malfoy was too dangerous to broach even if I was thinking of the bad points about him. I'd have to find something else to think about. Something so random, so boring I could never relate it to Malfoy. I bite my lip and think for a bit. Socks! Okay socks. You could buy woollen ones, cotton ones, silks ones, err…okay you could buy red ones, green ones, blue ones…I wonder what Malfoy's socks are like I muse to myself…I wonder where he keeps them…maybe in his chest of drawers next to his silk boxers…yeah boxers, oh what I wouldn't give to be Draco Malfoy's boxers right next to his…..WOAH! I jump up, knocking over the chair in the process and starting a chain reaction of events. The noise startled Malfoy out of his reverie and he promptly twisted around in alarm causing him to fall off the table onto the floor with a resounding thud. He groans forlornly but doesn't get up. Meanwhile I am totally pissing myself with laughter, so much that I can hardly move, and my back starts to hurt.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I roar, "HAHAH" I'm rolling around on the floor now, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I. Seriously. Can't. Stop. Laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Oh my god I think I'm going to die, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Yup, I'm going to die laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Well I suppose it's better than getting hit by a bus. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Finally after about half an hour my laughter begins to peter out and I am left with the occasional giggle/hiccup.

"Ughhhh"

Eep, I forgot about Malfoy, I wonder what he's still doing on the floor….

"Malfoy?" I venture, "Are you alright down there?"

"Yes everything's peachy down here" he reply's, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I just _love_ to spend my naps lying on the floor in extreme pain whilst having _you_ laugh yourself silly. Yup all in all I'm doing GREAT."

I want to laugh again at the stupidity of it all but restrain myself and instead make my way over to Malfoy. He's lying face down on the floor his arms and legs flung in all directions. I grimace and bend down to roll him over.

"GET OFF ME!" he yells, making me leap back in fright.

I'm very tempted to leave him lying there in pain but my nice side overrules my "evil" side, and I say a tad annoyed, "Look do you want me to help you or not? Because from where I'm standing you don't seem to be doing a very good job", I fold my arms and wait. After a few minutes and no reply I turn away…

"Wait" he rasps, "Well…."

I roll my eyes but bend down and help him to his feet.

"ARGH MY ANKLE, MY BEAUTIFUL ANKLE!" he cries, hopping around on one foot. After 10 minutes of complete hysterics he flops down onto the seat I had been occupying earlier and moans.

"Don't be such a wimp" I scold, "this can easily be repaired, honestly, anyone would think you'd lost an arm…though that happened to Harry and he didn't act HALF as badly as you just did"

"Harry, Harry, Harry" he mimics in a whiny voice, "I don't see what all the fuss is about with him, stupid pot head."

I approach him and oddly he does a weird half hop half pirouette off the chair in a very dismal escape attempt. I use my wandless hand to push him back onto the chair (ha I love being so in control!) Smiling at his attitude I crouch down near his ankle and tap it with my wand ("GRANGER WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?" – "Yes.") and utter the spell to fix the sprain (I'm pretty sure that's what's wrong with it).

He looks surprised but he jumps up and struts away, looking like a constipated chicken if you ask me. Suddenly another piece of paper flutters from the ceiling onto the mahogany table and both Malfoy and I leap for it.

"SHOVE OFF FERRET-BOY" I scream,

"GET LOST KRUM LOVER" (Krum lover? Hahahaha) he yells doing a bloody fantastic leap over the chair.

To my disappointment he reaches the table first and grabs the slip of parchment. He gapes at it and turns around to face me.

"What?" I ask anxiously.

"You'll never guess…" Malfoy hands me the piece of parchment.

_You must sing a romantic duet, and there is no exception you must do it! "Can I have this Kiss Forever" is just fine, if you don't complete this you will be blamed for the library crime_

My eyes scan the couplets as if by re-reading it the words will magically re-arrange themselves into a couplet telling us how to get _out_ not act like complete fools.

No such luck.

Yup, we're screwed I think miserably.

* * *

**Kat:** Well..they are screwed

**Don:** But in the end... Draco is going to be the one who heroically completes the challenges..right?

**Kat:** pphhhffttt...haha...Draco? Yah..Right

**Don:** Well...we control what happens, but for us to continue, we need reviews?

**Kat:** WOO! Ditto

**Kat and Don:** SO REVIEW PEOPLE!


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess we're roomies…**

**Authors:** Halbloodprincess2 and Mrs. Panda Eyes

**Summary:** After escaping from the scene of a coughterriblecough crime Draco and Hermione find themselves stuck in the Room of Requirements. When they have to fulfil a series of challenges one question is posed, will they survive?

**Disclaimer:** Do you even need to ask?

**Chapter Notes:** Yah, third chapter, sorry it took so long to sort out, first Don (Halfbloodprincess2) took ages writing it p and then moi (Mrs. Panda Eyes) also took some time (though let it be known not as long as Halfbloodprincess2) to write it. Well that's all in the past, on with Chapter 3!

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Okay. You've _got_ to be kidding me. Me and Malfoy singing a romantic duet together? Yeah, and I'm marrying Dumbledore next year I scoff. There is absolutely no force in heaven or hell that can make me complete that utterly ridiculous task. Ugh! I have to calm down, I really must calm down before I go and do anything rash like murder Malfoy with a pick axe or something, not that there's a pick axe to hand or anything…I suppose I could conjure one up using my wand but…okay you know what never mind, I seem to be getting off the point here. Still, he'd be a great way to let of some steam….I conjure up a pillow (you know, the real thing full of feathers not those cheapo ones) and throw it at him. It bursts on impact. Ohhhh my godddddd that felt good, soooo goooooo…OW! Malfoy has just retaliated. Asshole. Well, if it's a pillow fight he wants. It's a pillow fight he's gunna get. I flick my wand and large number of pillows appear. They're numerous colours, green, yellow, blue, green, red, purple, orange, you name it it's there. I pick up one in each hand I whack Malfoy, oh yeah! You go girl! Woo! In a few minutes the pillow fight has reached full fury and feathers are flying everywhere, it's basically a feather storm. Gosh, they're getting everywhere, down my top, in my hair, my mouth, and my eyes and even in my shoes. Without warning the pillows disappear and Malfoy and I are left standing covered from head to foot in feathers. Haha, he looks so funny, like a giant chicken man. I crack myself up sometimes. When I've finished wiping away my tears of silent laughter I notice Malfoy studying something on the table. Oh dear, I guess this has something to do with the task. A small wooden box like…err…box has materialised on the table. Oh my god, it's a recordometer. They're antique; there are only like 5 left in the world. Wow. Even Malfoy, sorry _Chicken Boy_, is looking faintly impressed.

"Man those things are bloody expensive…!"

Oh yeah, state the obvious why don't you Malfoy!

"Isn't that a recordometer?" I ask cautiously, moving towards it. What if it's not and it blows up? (What? Don't look at me like that, how am I meant to know what it is? I have had some rather nasty experiences with unknown objects before).

As usual Malfoy is arrogant and conceited, "Yes….Let me guess…you read it in a book?"

I mean, so what if I did? Isn't it better to have a learned wife? No…wait…oh God, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I don't mean Malfoy wants to marry me, I mean if he ever got married…quick say something, a witty retort; knock him off his high perch.

"Well…I did, what's so wrong about that?"

sarcastically Oh yes bravo, _excellent_ reply, that will _definitely_ go down in the books as the wittiest reply ever.

Humph.

"Well…what are we supposed to do with it?" (says who)

Beside the recodometer a slip of paper appears and I pick it up.

_Sing in this, it will record you_.

Record. It's going to record me and Malfoy. Me and Malfoy. _Singing._

"Oh…God….KILL ME NOW!" I yell. Stuff Malfoy, we probably won't live to tell our tale anyway. Surely there's some way to avoid this ludicrous activity?

"So, let's put off time…" I say to no one in particular (Malfoy).

"Ok… How about we play truth or dare…!" He replies. Hmm…truth or dare, good one, but no. I'd rather keep my secrets and dignity.

"Noughts and Crosses?"

"Nah, we don't have parchment or quills, plus it's a silly game…"

Okay fine, whatever. We'll play truth or dare, but just truth because we can hardly do any dares here.

"I'm not playing truth or dare, I hate that game! Let's just play truth… I mean, we can learn more about each other and it's a good way to put off time…" I nod. I see Malfoy rolling his eyes. What? Why? He was the one who suggested it. Twat. A bottle of Veritaserum appears beside us.

"I'll start. Malfoy" I say quickly before he can object, "What's your deepest most darkest secret…?"

Malfoy's eyes widen and he opens his mouth in shock. Now's my chance. I leap forwards and shove the Veritaserum into his mouth.

Maybe this isn't so bad after all…

"My dad's idol is the Barbie doll. Yes the muggle one. Ever wondered about the long blonde hair?" He replies in a dull monotone.

Oh my golly, golly goodness. That's so freakin' hilarious. Oh my gosh, "HAHAHAHAHAHA" I should of guessed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA", the perfectly manicured nails, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", the lipstick, "HAHAHAHAHAHA", the millions of robes he changes like 10 times a day, "HAHAHAHA", OWWWW my side hurts. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I have to stop laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHA" But I can't. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Maybe there's laughing gas in the room. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Deep breaths Hermione, that's it, you're doing great. Wonderful…now one last deep breath…there all gone. I turn to face Malfoy, uhoh. Now it's my turn. Bum-oley. But before he even has the chance to open his mouth, a large red clock appears with yet _another_ piece of paper.

_You have 60 seconds to sing or this room blows up_.

Oh, hey, the room's gonna blow up. Cool.

OH MY GOD THE ROOM'S GONNA EXPLODE!

Move Granger, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! My heart pounds and I chase after Malfoy.

"OH MY GOD GRANGER DO SOMETHING! THE ROOM IS GOING TO FRICKIN BLOW UP! GRANGER DO SOMETHING! AHHHH" he screams losing all self control, and what dignity he had managed to retain up to that point.

I'm frustrated, "I'M TRYING, I'M TRYING MALFOY… DON'T PUT SO MUCH PRESSURE ON ME!" I yell back. God, why is it _always_ up to me?

The next thing I know Malfoy has a firm grip on my shoulders and is shaking me backwards and forwards like a rag doll.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN!"

Did Malfoy just tell _me_ Hermione Anne-Marie Granger to "get a hold of myself"? I splutter indignantly, but a piece of paper flutters to the ground beside us (I wonder if we'll drown in a sea of paper if we don't clear them up soon).

_Just Kidding._

"What? Just effin' KIDDING! What the hell does Dumbledore think he's playing at? THAT BLOODY EFFIN THAT CAN GO SHOVE A NIFFLER UP HIS ASS!"

Malfoy says something, I don't hear what it is but I'm guessing he's telling me to calm down.

"Umm, Malfoy, I really think that we should start singing. I mean, the sooner we do it, the sooner we get over this…" I say restoring my cool composure. Malfoy being the immature prat he is just sits on the floor and moans, "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Well fine, I'm hungry anyway.

"I'm hungry, I can't sing on an empty stomach" I say rubbing my stomach. I bet it's the evening meal in the Great Hall, all that foooood. Aaaah.

"What can I do about it...?" Malfoy asks stubbornly.

I really wish I had that gorgeous chicken quesadilla my mum makes….

A plateful of mashed potato and some kind of soup…I think…appears and CHICKEN QUESADILLA! Hurrah! I tuck in, not caring that Malfoy was watching. Yumm, sauce dribbles down my chin, crickey. I hurriedly wipe it away before Malfoy spots it. We both finished fairly quickly despite the large portions and Malfoy stands up and leaned against the wall and smirks. Ohhhhhh my god, he's soooo hot, why didn't I ever see it before? I cock my eyebrow at him, trying to act normal.

"What do you want Banshee Woman?" he smirks.

Banshee woman?

"Banshee Woman? At least I'm not a mama's boy." I retort. HAHAHA Granger 1 – Malfoy – 0! Woo!

"Well, that's because you're not a boy… duh Gra- Banshee Woman…" he stumbles. I roll my eyes, for goodness sake. I smack my head. Draco…errr…I mean Malfoy can be such a twit sometimes. I really, _really_ think we should start singing now. I get up.

"I think we should start singing."

"Fine Smart-Ass Banshee Woman…"

I just roll my eyes (oh my god I've lost the will to scold -AN: Any of you people who watch F.R.I.E.N.D.S regularly will realize I've borrowed it from the show :p- and head towards the microphone that is now standing in the centre of the room. The lyrics are hovering in mid-air and the music begins to play.

"Over and over I look in your eyes you are all I desire you have captured me I want to hold you I want to be close to you," sings the wizard on the recordometer, I nod my head for a few chords and then gingerly start to sing,

"Over and over I look in your eyes,"

I smile, I'm good at this. Feeling a little bit more confident I sing a little bit louder, closing my eyes and swaying along to the music.

"You are all I desire, you have captured me" I sing loudly into the microphone. "I want to hold you I want to be close to you!"

I'm really getting into this! Out of the corner of my eye I can see Malfoy edging towards me.

"Fuck off Malfoy" I growl quietly.

Suddenly, like an explosion in my left ear Malfoy screams "I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T SING THIS SONG WITH YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"I'M NOT FORCING YOU MALFOY, BUT IF YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE THEN YOU HAVE TO SING, OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MAKE YOU SING!" I yell back.

I will not, I repeat _will not _spend the rest of my life stuck here with Chicken Boy.

"WELL, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SING!" he shouts angrily.

Oh dear. It seems he has under-estimated the power of Hermione Anne-Marie Granger. Well boy is he in for a shock. I leap onto his back, wrestling him to the floor whilst screaming,

"MALFOY YOU ARE GOING TO SING, AND YOU WILL LIKE IT. AND IF YOU DON'T SING I WILL STRANGLE YOU!"

If he doesn't sing, I don't know what I'll do. As much as I'd love to strangle him, I fear if Dumbledore finds me with the corpse of Draco Malfoy, Head Boy I will be demoted to prefect, and maybe not even that. I shudder at the thought. Behind me I hear yells and a loud thud. I jump up and look round to see what has caused to the commotion.

I just gape.

I really cannot believe my eyes.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Ginny Weasly asks, a small smile playing across her lips. She stood her arms folded across her chest and her hip stuck out jauntily.

I stare, "Ginny?"

"The one and only" she smiles and walks over to me.

Only then do I turn to see who her fellow companion is.

As is things couldn't get any weirder, I turn to face none other than Blaise Zabini.

"Dude, what are you doing here with Hermione 'Bookworm' Granger?" he queries, a perplexed look forming in his features.

"Blaise?" Malfoy looks equally confused (mmm he's uber cute when he's confused).

Mein Gott im Himmel -AN: Think Georgia Nicholson .-

* * *

**Draco POV**

No seriously…. A love song duet with Granger of all people? And… It's a muggle song to add petrol to the flame. If anyone finds out about this my reputation will be ruined! Granger is sitting there twiddling her thumbs while we are in the middle of a crisis here…. I start pacing and suddenly a pillow appears out of no where and Granger throws it at me! I naturally get annoyed and take the pillow and throw it back at her. Then multitudes of pillows appear. They are blue, red, pink, green, and yellow. I puck up two and bombard them at her… She says, "Well…" and picks up a yellow pillow and threw it at me with all the force she could muster up.

"So if that's how you wanna do it..!" I reply and throw the nearest pillow I can.

There are feathers flying everywhere and me and Granger are throwing at full force and speed. The pillow fight stopped when a recordometer appeared on the task table.

"Man those things are bloody expensive…!" I say I mean, yah we are freaking rich and we buy anything we want to, but this is an antique.

"Isn't that a recordometer?" asked Granger, edging towards it.

"Yes….Let me guess…you read it in a book?" I taunted with a mocking tone implying that she has no life.

"Well…" she huffed. "I did, what's so wrong about that?"

I heard a bit of hurt in her soft voice.

"Well…what are we supposed to do with it?"

Right on cue there appeared a piece of paper next to the recordometer:

_Sing in this, it will record you_.

So:

1) I have to sing a duet with Hermione "Bookworm" Granger.

2) We are being recorded whilst singing.

Surely this challenger is WHACKO! I would rather be caught by the population of Hogwarts wearing a tutu playing Barbies with my father. OK… maybe not. This information has probably just been indulged by Granger because she was hyperventilating and screaming,

"Oh….God….KILL ME NOW!"

I'm not doing this…Never ever, ever! I'm going to throw a temper tantrum.

"So let's put off time..!" said Granger.

"Ok… How about we play truth or dare…!" I said.

"Noughts and Crosses?" she said.

"Nah, we don't have parchment or quills, plus it's a silly game…" I said speaking words of wisdom and truth.

"I'm not playing truth or dare, I hate that game! Let's just play truth… I mean, we can learn more about each other and it's a good way to put off time…" said Herm-Granger.

I rolled my eyes and when I stopped rolling them I saw a bottle of Veritaserum next to us waiting to be used. This room gives up everything we want but a door to get out. Seriously, I'm really gonna kill myself soon.

"I'll start. Malfoy, what's your deepest most darkest secret…?" she asked. Oh my God. I'm not going to say it out loud. No, no, no…but then when I opened my mouth to scream the Veritaserum was stuffed into my mouth.

"My dad's idol is the Barbie doll. Yes the muggle one. Ever wondered about the long blonde hair?" I said.

After a dramatic pause of about 10 seconds Granger started laughing. And laughing. And laughing. AND LAUGHING. AND LAUGHING AND LAUGHING AND LAUGHING AND LAUGHING. GOSH SHE'S LAUGHING LIKE THE TIME I TWISTED MY ANKLE. THAT GIRL IS TWISTED. TWISTED I TELL YOU. I HOPE SHE DIES OF LAUGHTER. AGAIN. GOSH. That girl has a problem. And a severe one. But WAIT! It's my turn to ask her! Muhahahahahaha. But then, I was going to ask her when suddenly a big red clock appeared and started ticking. Another note appeared and it reads:

_You have 60 seconds to sing or this room blows up_.

Oh crap. We run towards the recordometer and Granger presses some buttons. The room will blow up….THE ROOM WILL BLOW UP!

"OH MY GOD GRANGER DO SOMETHING! THE ROOM IS GOING TO FRICKIN BLOW UP! GRANGER DO SOMETHING! AHHHH" I scream whilst running around the room like a headless chicken…Where has all my self dignity gone?

"I'M TRYING I'M TRYING MALFOY… DON'T PUT SO MUCH PRESSURE ON ME!" she yelled starting to become hysteric.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN!" I screamed at her whilst shaking her shoulders rapidly. The minute is over. Oh my God. The room is going to blow up. I'm too hot to die? NOOO. I've never seen the 'Big Apple'! Wait, I don't want to see the 'Big Apple'. The clock, it evaporated. What…a note?

_Just Kidding. _…. ….. …….. -- ……. ………. I will kill someone. Just Kidding. JUST KIDDING. THIS IS THE STUPIDEST PREDICAMENT I HAVE EVER BEEN IN! Grr…. What's Granger doing? Why is she jumping up and down and shouting obscenities. Wow….That girl can swear. Woah…

"Ok Granger, you can stop now! Seriously, stop swearing." I said, gosh, I'm probably the most mature person in this room. Well, there are only two people including me. The other person happens to be Granger. Why Granger. WHY, WHY, WHY?

"Umm, Malfoy, I really think that we should start singing. I mean, the sooner we do it, the sooner we get over this…" said Granger.

I plop down on the floor and cross my arms and say, "No, no, no, no, no, no!" like a little 3 year old throwing a temper tantrum.

Granger sits down and rolls her eyes. "I'm hungry, I can't sing on an empty stomach" she said rubbing her stomach.

"What can I do about it...?" I say, seriously, I can't just conjure up food from no where without stealing someone else's food, which would be stealing, which is not good. Not good at all. It's almost as bad as Father playing with Barbies. Ok, maybe not. Suddenly some food appears. It seems like our choice, because I get mashed potatoes and a Hungarian delicacy called Goulash soup. Granger gets chicken quesadilla. That girl has no class. What-So-EVER! So whatever, I start eating. Which is off the point. Really, really off the point. So I finish eating. And Granger is still eating. I'm tired of thinking and saying "Granger, Granger" so I think I'll call her "Banshee Woman". So I get back in character and lean against a wall and smirk. Oh yeah. Granger puts one eyebrow up and rolls her eyes. "What do you want Banshee Woman?" w00t! I got to use my latest insult.

"Banshee Woman? At least I'm not a mama's boy." Granger said.

"Well, that's because you're not a boy… duh Gra- Banshee Woman…"

She smacks her hand against her forehead. Gosh, sometimes I don't understand these Gryffindors. But then again, some of our Slytherins are kind of stupid. Like take Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle thinks he's a ballerina with a pink tutu, and Goyle is in love with Millicent Bullstrode. Blaise on the other hand is cool. I wonder why everyone thinks he is an Italian. Seriously, all those fanfiction authors out there. He isn't. He is black (A/N: For a fact I know that). I feel so loved. There is fanfiction about me out there. But who can blame them? I'm so hot. But then there are those fanfictions where I get together with Granger. What are they called again? Oh right, Dramiones. That is so stupid. And sometimes they ever pair up Blaise and little Weaslette. Blinnies. Those are even more pathetic. I mean, who thinks us superior Slytherins can get together with some…urgh….Gryffindors.

So, Granger gets up and says, "I think we should start singing."

"Fine Smart-Ass Banshee Woman…" I say.

She just rolls her eyes and goes towards the microphone. Well, here goes. The lyrics suddenly appear and the music for the song starts to play. We start singing

"Over and over I look in your eyes you are all I desire you have captured me I want to hold you I want to be close to you," I edge toward the microphone a bit more since my voice is obviously so much better than Granger because she is screaming like a banshee when she sings. Urgh, this song is…so not me.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T SING THIS SONG WITH YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"I'M NOT FORCING YOU MALFOY BUT IF YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE THEN YOU HAVE TO SING OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL MAKE YOU SING!" Granger screamed. Gosh, that girl has a temper.

"WELL, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SING!" I said defiantly, the wrath of Granger can't be too bad. Boy am I wrong. Granger has pushed me down on the floor and is strangling me whilst saying,

"MALFOY YOU ARE GOING TO SING, AND YOU WILL LIKE IT. AND IF YOU DON'T SING I WILL STRANGLE YOU!"

Then suddenly, two people fall in.

"Are we interrupting anything?" said a smirking Weaslette.

"Ginny?" said Granger

"The one and only" she replies and saunters over to Granger.

"Dude, what are you doing here with Hermione 'Bookworm' Granger?" asked Blaise with a confused look on his face. His NON-ITALIAN face.

"Blaise?" I asked.

This is too surreal to be true, well, at least Blaise is here to pinch me, I don't want Granger touching me.

* * *

**Don:** Over and over..I look in your eyes

**Kat:** You are all I desire you have captured me

**Don:** I want to hold you- Wait A minutet, What are we doing?

**Kat:** I don't know, you started it

**Don:** Are we entertaining our readers so they'll review?

**Kat:** I guess...

**Don:** WOO! Then review peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

Heya guys. Firstly apologies to all of you who have waited so very patiently the next installment of I Guess We're Roomies. Before you start chucking things at us I just want to say it was all Don's fault. Not mine. Hers. Got it? Commence throwing.

peels bana skin off head I said at Don. shakes fist Well, since some of you are getting quite agitated due to this excessive amount of talking I wont delay you any further. I present to you the next chapter of I Guess We're Roomies!

**Draco.**

This is getting ridiculous. All of a sudden, Blaise and Weaslette appear while I and Granger are singing a stupid duet. I hate that song. HEY! Wait…. If Blaise and Weasel Girl are here, they can help us get out, so we don't have to do those stupid tasks!

"Hey Blaise! How did you get in here?" I asked my friend.

"Well, me and Ginny here were bickering while doing our prefect duties and then suddenly we fell through this trap and we caught you and singing the loovee duet!" snickered the soon to be dead man.

"GINNY! That's her name. Me and Granger got in here after bickering too, we were in the library and like there was this whole disaster and the crazy librarian came who thought we did it so we ran and came here. I think it's a pretty funny predicament. Oh! And we can't get out before we complete a series of ta-" Draco was cut off because there was suddenly a big wall between Draco and Hermione and Ginny and Blaise.

"Ginny!" shouted the Banshee woman.

"It's no use…" I said after knocking on the wall a couple of time. I think it was sound proof and everything.

"I guess there is nothing left to do other than finish that stupid duet…" said Hermione while making circles with her foot on the floor. I rolled my eyes, its like that girl actually liked singing that goddamn song with me. Did she?

"Gosh Granger, its like you LIKE singing that goddamn song with me!" I said, voicing my thoughts. Granger turned a bright red color, like the color of Weaslette's hair. Damn, I forgot her name again!

"N-no I don't!" she stuttered. I roll my eyes yet again and just sit down on an overstuffed chair that just appeared. This is a sad, sad predicament! I laugh silently as I remember that this is as funny as the time when Potter destroyed all the horcruxes, and he came to Hogwarts for a rest. Then for the heck of it he went to the middle of the Great Hall screamed "ACCIO VOLDEMORT!" …. Then came Voldemort flying in with a pink towel around his waist and a shower cap even though he is bald with soap suds on him! I don't know how he managed to grab that towel before Harry violently 'accioed him' I still get nightmares at the mere thought of Voldemort in a fluffy pink towel. Next thing you know he'll be wearing fluffy pink bunny slippers and running around singing songs of joy and happiness. I hear a strange noise coming for Granger, it sounded like a stifled giggle. Well, it was a stifled giggle. "Granger what was that stifled giggle for..?" I asked. "Well you know, the authors of this story think you are this really hot guy with all this silky blonde hair and sexy muscles, but your just a puny little boy…" said Granger. 'I AM NOT A PUNY LITTLE BOY GRANGER! I work out…" I said offended. It's true! I do work out! "Yeah, whatever. I just hope the don't think you got muscles from 'Quidditch" she said stupidly. "Well duh you don't get muscles from Quidditch! All you do is sit on a broom and fly around. We need to work hard to get muscles!" I say whilst flexing my muscles. I'm thinking of giving them names. "I think the authors are smart enough to know that you don't get them from Quidditch.." said Granger. YES! THE AUTHORS! MAYBE THEY CAN GET US OUT OF THIS PREDICAMENT! I voice this thought to Granger and she just rolls her eyes. "Malfoy, the authors are the ones who got us into this predicament, you really don't think that they'll help us get out. I bet they are going to wait until we snog each other senseless before letting us out. I bet Dumbledore put them up to this…" said Granger. Man, she is the brightest witch of our age. Why didn't I figure that out? I'm sure the Dumbledore paid the authors or something. "HEY DRACO WE DON'T GET PAID!" say the authors from some deep crevice from the ceiling. I look at Granger and she's looking around bewildered like me. "Where did those voices come from?" she asked. I decide to have a little fun. "What voices Granger? Are my devilishly good looks driving you insane?" I ask. If I had longer hair, I'd flip it. She rolls her eyes, yet again. She tends to do that a lot. "No Draco… I don't think your … looks are driving me insane. Its probably being stuck with someone like you that is driving me insane…" she sighed. She said Draco… That's strange, usually she calls me "Malfoy" or ferret face or something impersonal. I like the way it rolled off her tongue. Drraccoo. Drracco. "… Fine Hermione!" I said. It took me sometime to control myself into saying her name, not some insult… like Banshee woman. That still cracks me up. "You called me Hermione..!" she said. She said it like I ended world hunger or something. "You called me Draco…!" I said, mocking her tone. She just gave me a wary smile. I don't think I'm having the same affect on her like I used to. That is definitely not good. "Snog her senseless…." I hear. From where? I bet it's the stupid authors again. Gosh stop talking to us… So before I was rudely interrupted by the authors of this story, like I said, I'm losing my touch… And we still have to sing that stupid duet. I hate duets… Especially that one. And I Mean, its like the first task too! We have what, four more to go. Life is unfair. Really really unfair. "So Granger, let's get on with that song…" I said warily. I bet she almost fell out of her chair out of excitement… I would if I were her. Imagine her luck, being able to sing with the one and only Draco Malfoy….

Don: Suspensful! See guys, we changed it because you all were complaining so next chapter will be Hermione POV

Kat: Yep! I'll be writing that. Hopefully it will be up sooner because Don just moved!

Don: Mhm. Wellps! REVIEW! Draco says so.


End file.
